Patch - 2018.11.12
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Satellite According to news of 300 Heroes on various game websites and news applications, there are 3 following satellite for the upcoming 6th Anniversary Event The new logo for 6th Anniversary, featuring 3 new 300 Girls who stand on the opposite side of the current 300 Girls Dita, Yisha, and Timi. They are fantasy from the dark side of the Land of Eternity. One of the 3 new 300 Girls from the dark side, her name is Peggy (Pei Ji / 佩姬) and she is darkest one among the 3 new 300 Girls in the LOGO. From her previous setting, she is good at using poisons and attacking enemies with her large scythe, the enemies that were eroded by her were always dead or disabled. About her background story, she was originally a well-behaved and very shy girl, but after being attacked by the darkness, that shadow that symbolizes the slaughter is now attached to her, she is now a very bloodthirsty hero that is extremely difficult to control! Official Collaboration with Shanghai Animation Film Studio has finally happened! During the 6th Anniversary, starting on 15th November 2018, 300 Heroes Official Team has finally announced the return of 7 Calabash Brothers along with the official authority from their owner the Shanghai Animation Film Studio. Peoples who miss them or want to try them before the 6th Anniversary can try them at the Test Client together with Edogawa Conan! The great detective Conan will also return from his insanely long vacation together with Calabash Brothers! ---- *''Battousai: ''Whenever Kenshin has his katana sheathed, his energy recovery rate is increased by 100%, his Attack Damage is increased by (25 + per 10% Critical Strike Chance from equipment)% and his Critical Strike Chance is increased by (25 + per 10 Attack Damage from equipment)%. *''Souryuusen W: ''Additional effect: Whenever Kenshin kills an enemy, he will automatically sheathe his katana, refreshing the cooldown of Souryuusen W and restoring 40 Energy. *''Light Tracer E: ''Damage reduced by 50%. This skill is now stackable up to 2 times with an 8 second interval. Cooldown between casts is 0.1 seconds. *''Hecate R: ''Gain 20%/24%/28%/32% bonus Movement Speed upon switching to Glock-18 R for 3 seconds. The Movement Speed bonus is removed upon taking damage from an enemy. While in Sniper mode, Sinon gains 0 + (1 per 2% Attack Speed from equipment) + (1 per 1% Critical Strike Chance from equipment) bonus Attack Damage. *''Flawless Flash Q: ''Using this skill now doesn't interrupt White Rock Shooter's movement (has 120ms casting animation and can't perform basic attacks or cast other skills while casting). Damage adjusted from 40/70/100/130/160 + AD to 70/110/150/190/230 + (0.9 bonus AD). Each hero hit by this skill reduces the cooldown of World Maker W by 2 seconds. *''World Maker W: ''The bonus Attack Damage and Movement Speed is no longer removed upon triggering the shield and instead it will now be removed when the shield is destroyed. *''Oodama Rasengan Q: ''Base damage adjusted from 70/115/160/205/250 to 70/110/150/190/230 *''Rasengan E: ''Base damage adjusted from 50/90/130/170/210 to 45/85/125/165/205 *''True·Circular Slash E: ''AD ratio adjusted from AD to AD. *''Type 3 Shell W: ''AD ratio adjusted from Bonus AD to Bonus AD. ---- *Armor reduced from 60 -> 50 *New recipe: + + *Total Cost: 2900 Gold *Attributes: +400 health, +60 armor and +25 HP regen per 5 seconds. ---- Heroes *Hero Card - Aqua available for 6000 Gold after the update. *Hero Card - Ainz Ooal Gown available for 6000 Gold after the update. New Skins *Gokou Ruri's Skin Card - Wedding Dress Kuroneko available on 15 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 *Tamamo no Mae's Skin Card - Joshi Kousei Tamamo available on 15 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 New Packages * Easter Day Package (复活节日礼包) available from 12 November 2018 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 18 November 2018. * 6th Anniversary Celebration Blessing Bag (六周年庆福袋) available from 15 November 2018 to 16 December 2018. * Equipment Upgrade Package (装备升级礼包) with a 50% discount, available from 12 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 18 November 2018. Can be purchased up to 5 per day. *'Artifact Luxury Packages' available from 15 November 2018 to 10 December 2018. *'Level 5 Gemstones' available from 15 November 2018 to 26 November 2018. * 6th Anniversary Returning Heroes Package (六周年庆回归英雄礼包) available from 15 November 2018 to 26 November 2018. Can only be purchased once * 5th Anniversary Celebration Package (五周年庆典礼包) available from 15 November 2018 to 02 December 2018. * Super Equipment Upgrade Package (装备升级超级礼包) with a 50% discount, available from 12 November 2018 to 18 November 2018. Can be purchased up to 5 per day. *6th Anniversary Celebration Ultimate Package (六周年庆典终极礼包) with a 50% discount, available from 15 November 2018 at 6:00 PM GMT+8 to 9 December 2018. Can only be purchased once. * National Day Package (国庆节日礼包) available from 19 November 2018 to 25 November 2018. * Halloween Candy Package (万圣节糖果礼包) available from 26 November 2018 to 2 December 2018. Exclusive Equipment *Added Hei's Exclusive Equipment Black Trench Coat to the game as a trial equipment. ---- Titles Normal Titles *'2D Hero' (二次元勇者) *'Great Evil Dragon' (全员恶龙) *'Mighty Ying True Color' (嘤雄本色) Dynamic Titles *'9 Yings God' (九嘤天尊) *'Peerless Talent' (风华绝代) *'Yu Shu Lin Feng' (The manner of a delicate beauty) (玉树临风) Hero Titles *1000 Wins Title: Sherlock Holmes IV (福尔摩斯四世) *1000 Wins Title: Digimon (数码宝贝) *1000 Wins Title: I Don't Have Many Friends (我的朋友很少) *1000 Wins Title: Strongest Coordinator (最强调整者) *1000 Wins Title: Eternal Power (永恒力量) *1000 Wins Title: Eternal Will (永恒意志) *1000 Wins Title: Eternal Hope (永恒希望) *1000 Wins Title: The Black Goat (黑山羊) *1000 Wins Title: Camael (Camael) *1000 Wins Title: Nyarlathotep (奈亚拉托提普) *1000 Wins Title: Zadkiel (Zadkiel) *1000 Wins Title: Metatron (Metatron) *1000 Wins Title: Sandalphon (Sandalphon) *1000 Wins Title: Saladin (Saladin) ---- ----